The UnBella
by kellycullenluvsthecullens
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in "New Moon", Bella is left in pieces. What happens when she decides she can't mope around forever?


Edward had just left me forever. The love of my life. Gone. Forever.

What am I gonna do now? I thought to myself as I stared into the woods. I was outside Charlie's house, crying. It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach really, really hard. I puked in the grass.

I stayed there until Charlie came home.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked in a worried tone.

"E-Edward. He left me. He's gone. He's never coming back!" I cried, more tears coming down my face like someone turned on a faucet and walked away from it.

"It's okay Bells," Charlie said in a soothing tone, rubbing my back. "He'll be back."

"I said he's never coming back!" I yelled, stomping my foot. "You don't listen! He said he's never coming back! That means never!"

I ran into the house. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, where I puked my guts out again. Oh my God. What am I gonna do now? Who's going to save me from the bad vampires out there? I would have died if he hadn't saved me from that evil vampire whose name I can't even bring myself to remember because I always cry too hard.

Suddenly, I have a thought. I'll just become something not like me. Something UnBella. That's the only way I can survive now. Now that Edward is gone, it feels like someone reached through my chest, grabbed my heart, ripped it out, stepped on it a few times, picked it up, put it in a frying pan, cooked it, and eat it right in front of me while I stood there watching helplessly and sobbing. The only way to get my heart back is to become UnBella.

* * * *

"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs in a loud tone.

"That's not my name!" I yell back, frustrated. "I told you after that day that Edward left me forever that I don't want to be called that anymore!"

"Sorry!"

I sighed frustrated. Sometimes it was so frustrating to live with Charlie. He didn't respect the decision I made on the day that Edward left me forever to change my name and myself. I was now Brutta. Brutta was UnBella. I wore all black, died my hair black, and wore bright black lipstick. I was a Goth. Goth people don't feel. I need to not feel anymore, now that Edward is gone forever.

I went outside and got into my truck, which I painted black, and drove to school.

"Look at Bella," Mike whispered to Tyler in a hushed tone. "She looks so different somehow."

I rolled my eyes. "It's BRUTTA!" I corrected them. "BRUTTA! That's my new name. I'm a Goth now that Edward is gone forever. Please learn to respect me and my choices."

* ** * *

One month later, I was being Goth in my room when I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the window. There was a silver Volvo there. But that can't be! He's gone forever! He said so! He said he was never coming back! And now he's back! No! No way!

I ran down the stairs, but I tripped and hit my head hard. I blacked out.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" I recognized that really nice voice. I would always know it, even if he never came back again.

"OOOOOOOW," I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Black eyeshadow got all over my hands. "Shoot, I ruined my makeup."

"Bella, I barely recognize you now!"

"It's BRUTTA!" I corrected him because he got my name wrong. "I'm Brutta, the Goth. Brutta the Goth doesn't care about Edward Cullen, because he went away forever."

"But Bella," Edward said in a hurt tone. "I came back because I love you. I don't love Brutta the Goth! I love Bella the Swan!"

"That's not funny," I said in an annoyed tone. "I'm Brutta Ugly Duckling now and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SAID YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK! THAT MEANS NEVER! NOT RETURN IN A MONTH!"

"But Bella, I had to come back! Alice saw a vision! You're in danger again!"

"It's BRUTTA!" I corrected him because he got my name wrong AGAIN. "And Brutta is not in danger because Brutta thinks vampires are stupid and fake and people who believe in them are morons. Big, stupid, in love with a fictional being morons."

"You can't mean that!" Edward cried. If vampires could cry, that's what he would be doing right now.

"Yup, I do!"

Edward looked sad, like someone had just reached through his chest, grabbed his heart, ripped it out, stepped on it a few times, picked it up, put it in a frying pan, cooked it, and eat it right in front of him while he stood there watching helplessly and sobbing. "I came to warn you about Victoria. She wants to kill you because I killed James."

I gasped as if someone threw boiling water at me and it hit me. "DON'T SAY THAT NAME! THAT'S MY TRIGGER AND YOU KNOW IT! I'LL CUT MYSELF IF YOU SAY IT AGAIN!"

Edward went to hug me, but I pulled away from him. I was still really mad. Even my favorite crooked smile from him couldn't win me back to him.

"Bella, love, Victoria is coming. We have to protect you. Please let us protect you."

"No way in vampire hell." I said. "That's what Goths call hell, because it would be hell if there were vampires there, because vampires are so stupid."

"Bella! Don't talk like that! You know I'm sad because my soul is gone forever!" Edward looked really, really sad.

"Well so is mine! You took it when you went away forever." A tear came down my face in a black streak. "But now you're back. But now I'm Brutta. And Brutta doesn't believe in you. So GO AWAY!"

Edward sighed, sad. "Fine, I'll go. But I'll be watching you, Brutta."

He said my real name! My actual name! "Edward, wait!"

But he was gone.

* * * * *

I was asleep in my bed when I heard my window open. I peeked one eye open. It was Victoria!

"NO!" I yelled, jumped up from my bed. "Go away! I'm not Bella anymore! I'm Brutta! Brutta doesn't BELIEVE in vampires!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not real," Victoria said in an annoyed tone. "And you're the same Bella who got my precious James killed."

"ARRGH!" I yelled. Someone was throwing boiling water at me again. "THAT'S MY TRIGGER!"

Victoria grabbed me. I couldn't run because she's made of stone. At least, that's what it feels like to me. She pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me so I couldn't move. She fingered my neck. "You smell soooooooooo delicious! Time to die!" She sunk her teeth into my throat. I screamed loudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Edward dove through the window.

He pushed Victoria off me. I lied there, fire burning through every inch of me. I was becoming something that I didn't believe in anymore – a vampire.

"Edward, save me!" I screamed. "Please, I don't believe in vampires! I can't be one!"

Edward sucked the poison out of me like he did last time. I sighed and went to sleep.

When I woke up, Victoria was gone. I looked out the window and there were scorch marks on my lawn. Edward must have ripped her apart and lit her on fire to kill her.

"Edward?"

He was in my rocking chair. He looked at me, sad. "Do you still hate me, Brutta? I only left to give you a better life, a vampire-free life."

I rubbed all of the black makeup off. My face was bare like it used to be. Someone had put my heart back. Edward had saved me for the millionth time.

"My name is BELLA. And I'm sorry. And I love you. And I need you to stay this time. No more going away forever."

"OK, Bella!" He said happily, kissing me with stone lips.

THE END! PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
